Guardian Angel Cavetta
is a protagonist appearing in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. She is the magical alter of Itou Ami. Cavetta is the warrior of the purple color whose partner is Ione, the guard of the purple rainbow. She holds the power of dreams. Her partner is Guardian Angel Papillon. General Information Appearance Guardian Angel Cavetta has dark purple colored hair which she keeps opened, yet wears a small silver accessory with white frills attached to it in her hair. Her hair reaches down to her shoulders. Cavetta’s eyes are purple colored. She wears a deep purple colored dress whose blouse is black colored. The dress has no sleeves. She wears a two-piece armor around her shoulders. The armor parts are connected by a bead chain consisting of pastel purple colored beads. In the middle of the chain is a lavender colored heart gem with a silver trim. Around her his, she wears a bead chain made of silver colored beads. Her silver-purple colored armors, as well as a pastel purple colored cloth are attached to the chain. Guardian Angel Cavette wears a deep purple choker and black gloves. She wears deep purple colored boots with golden trims and white toe parts. Her Starry Compact is hidden beneath her armors. Etymology Guardian Angel Cavetta - Cavetta, actually written as ċavetta, means "key" in the Maltese language.https://www.indifferentlanguages.com/words/key The key is a common symbol appearing in dreams, which represents "new opportunities", "secrets" and "freedom". This dream symbol can mean that whoever dreams of them are solving a problem they are facing.https://www.secretenergy.com/news/the-50-most-common-dream-symbols-and-their-hidden-meanings/ Powers Guardian Angel Cavetta is the guardian angel of the purple rainbow. She is Guardian Angel Papillon's direct partner and caretaker of the purple guard. Guardian Angel Cavetta is the warrior of dreams, who fight alongside the warrior of love. She performs attack with the Color Palette and transforms with the mythical Starry Compact. She transforms together with Papillon, and their transformation speech is "Double Rainbow Painting!". During their transformation, the two girls appear in front of a pink and purple background. Then they shout: "Double Rainbow Painting!" and the Rainbow Pact starts glowing brightly until a light is released. The light passes the two girls and changes their hair. First it was shown how Rubellit's hair grew longer, then it was shown how Amethyst's hair changed its color and grew longer. Then the scene was split, showing that the eye colors of both girls have changed. Then the girls separate themselves and Rubellit draws a heart, which floats over her head down to her feet, letting her outfit appear and even styles her hair. Then Amethyst was shown drawing a flower, which does the same. Then another split screen, showing the girls getting their rainbow pacts. Then Papillon introduces herself: "Throbbing, the power of love! Guardian Angel Papillon!" and Cavetta introduces herself: "Sparkle, power of dreams! Guardian Angel Cavetta!". Then the two grab each other's hands and introduce themselves: "Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Stars!". Weapons * - Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta's main attack item that the two need to perform their attacks. * - Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta's primary weapons, after the Color Palette has been destroyed. Attacks Duo Attacks *'Lovely Color Wave:' Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta's first attack. First, Pink rises her arms to the sky shouting: "The star of the night!" And Purple shouts: "Grant the Guardian of the Stars the Color Palette!" Then the Color Palette appears and Papillon and Cavetta grab it. The girls activate it by pressing the pink and purple buttons at the side. Then the four stars shine and the girls shout: "The star of Love and the Star of Dreams!" Then the Heaven Crystal-like crystal starts glowing and the girls shout: "Lovely Color Wave!" Then they rise the Palette to the sky, holding it over their heads, releasing a big pink and purple stream towards the monster, which is then purified. *'Dreamy Kiss:' Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta's second attack. First, Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta appear in front of a sparkling white background. "The heart of love!" Guardian Angel Papillon shouts, stretching her one hand away from her body. The other hand is holding Guardian Angel Cavetta's hand, who is shouting: "The flower of dreams!" She also stretched her arm away from her body. Then sparkles in their colors flew to their fists. Above their heads, the Color Palette is hovering, glowing in pink and purple colors. "Become one!" Papillon and Cavetta call and the Palette sucks up all the sparkles. "Excite, Dreamy Kiss!" The two shoot and the Palette releases a large, pink and purple ray that purifies the enemy. *'Soaring Starlight Lumière:' First, Guardian Angel Papillon and Guardian Angel Cavetta grab each other's hands and shout, "Our hearts are become one!" Then, they put each one hand to the front and grab pink and purple colored star fragments. These fragments turn into the Dulcet Rods. Then, they shout, "Illuminate, miraculous Dulcet Rod!". Then, the girls appear in front of a purple, pink, sparkling background with stars flying pass them. Guardian Papillon then calls, "Resonate, great heart of love!" and draws a pink line. Then, Guardian Angel Cavetta calls, "Deliver, great heart of dreams!" and together draws a purple line. Together, the two girls drew a heart, that was filled with sparkles. Then, the two put their rods to the center of the heart and shouted, "Strike with the power of the stars!" and the heart turned into a bright white heart. As they shouted. "Soaring Starlight Lumière!" The heart was shot towards the enemy, which was purified. Group Attacks *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Papillon and Cavetta then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Papillon and Cavetta shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Circle!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Papillon stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Cavetta and Papillon in the middle of the row. Over Papillon and Cavetta's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Power-Ups Precious Angel Cavetta is Guardian Angel Cavetta's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. As Precious Angel Cavetta, her hair color and length stay the same but now a Cavetta bow is tied in her hair at the back of her head. Her outfit changes to a sleeve less blueish purple dress. A double layered cloth is tied around the dress and her left shoulder. The cloth is colored in purple colors and has a golden trim. There is a purple heart brooch attached to the golden trim. The heart also has a golden trim and two purple ribbons hang down from it. She wears a dark purple fabric around her hips replacing her belt. A purple bow with a light blue diamond and rainbow colored beads are attached to the fabric. She wears white boots with purple trims and purple details. Trivia References Category:Guardian Angels